


The first bite

by MinYoonglesss



Series: Kpop one shots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, IM, Im Changkyun - Freeform, Multi, OT7, Vampires, also vampire trash it's like i never left the twilight phase, im kihyun trash ok, lee jooheon - Freeform, lee minhyuk - Freeform, monsta x vampire, shin hoseok - Freeform, son hyunwoo - Freeform, vampire!monstax, wonho - Freeform, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYoonglesss/pseuds/MinYoonglesss
Summary: what would start as a quiet night in with your (vampire) best friends, turns on its head as it is discovered that you've never been bitten before. Basically an excuse for me to write about Yoo Kihyun as a smexy vampire, who you may or may not have a crush on and rather conveniently for you is eager to be your first bite.





	The first bite

**Author's Note:**

> omg such a creative title I know- so my lovelies, in this fic, vampires are just a thing ok. not everyone is one, but they do normal stuff, and integrate with humans in society- just thought I'd give you some context
> 
> why am I vampire trash? one may never know

The evening was wet and cold, the perpetual tapping of the spitting rain was splattering your window which overlooked the campus of your university. You were sitting in your kitchen, the fluorescent lights illuminating the whole room and making the top floor that was your apartment very visible to the passersby on the ground below. It was a tuesday night, you didn’t have class the following day so you were happy to just chill for the evening, opting to stay nice and dry inside rather than mess around for the whole night at the club like some of your peers. The evening was still young though, having only just had your dinner you had also invited your squad that you had accumulated through your friend Im Changkyun, who had been your best friend from the end of high school. Sadly you couldn’t share an apartment together during your first year, but that didn’t deter you from inviting each other to your respective apartments as often as you could. It was through going to Changkuns apartment that you met his roomates who he had grown particularly close to, and bonded mostly over the fact that half of them were vampires. You and Changkyun were not sadly, but meeting a vampire was like meeting a person with green eyes; it wasn’t unheard of but a bit rare. The revelation about Changkyun’s roommate’s vampire status was very intriguing to the both of you and you quickly became invested about learning about them and forging a strong friendship between all eight of you. Those that were vampires were Hoseok, Minhyuk and Kihyun, who could be just as goofy as their human friends but had a certain air of elegance and poise about them that one could easily mistake as being unapproachable. That was not the case however, as after an hour or so of chatting it was brought to light that these vampires were just as friendly and funny as anyone and you all talked leisurely over pizza and blood bags.

The one vampire in particular that had caught your eye was none other than Yoo Kihyun, who had charmed you with not only his beautiful voice, but also his mumsy attitude towards his roommates and you of course. The year had started out as a casual friendship, but as time passed and feelings grew, your exchanges had grown to become somewhat flirtatious and coy; you two would normally be sitting together amongst the group and created a separate bubble for the both of you to share, the conversation of the others becoming white noise to your own discussion about anything and everything. The flirty relationship however, was just that, and although you would love for it to progress into something more- you could at least be content for the time being in its current static state. 

Over the years, vampirism became less and less taboo among society, which was a plus in that your vampire peers could live and talk comfortably amongst others without judgement or causing someone to faint. Really, it was just common courtesy to not go into graphic detail about their last feeding whether it be from a bag or straight from the source- but since you and your squad were just that close, you would listen to Wonho gush about the absolutely amazing blood bag he picked up from the vending machine or allow Minhyuk to vent about the sour guy he fed from an hour prior to your meeting. Often you did question what it would be like to be bitten, but being bitten was not a social construct that people normally experience at least once in their life- a lot of people go their whole lives never knowing. From what you had been told, apparently it was very hot, kinda awkward and overall a 6/10 from the feeder point of view (you certainly couldn’t speak for vampires who enjoyed feeding thoroughly). For your vampire friends though, they weren’t exactly aware you had never experienced a feeding, as the act of biting was really quite intimate and as a private person, you were not about to spill the beans that you had never been bitten. It was more of a mutual understanding that you were not very experienced due to your awkward shifting when they talked about a person who was willing to feed them, and the blush that bloomed on your cheeks when they teased about biting you. This lack of communication though was what led to this slightly invasive conversation in your apartment that rainy night. 

The evening was young, and since you, Changkyun, Kihyun and Hyunwoo had no prep work for class the next day, you had all gathered in your kitchen chatting casually about work; you, Changkyun and Hyunwoo drinking diet coke whilst Kihyun punctured a blood bag like a Capri-Sun and sipped it occasionally. Naturally you and Kihyun were sitting together but everyone was immersed in the conversation as Changkyun made a rather imprudent announcement. 

“Attention everyone” and Hyunwoo locked his phone, sitting it aside as Changkyun grinned devilishly and tugged his T-shirt down to reveal two rather gory puncture holes surrounded by three massive hickies down the side of his throat. “Something amazing happened today, I had a true epiphany and feel like I now need to experience life no further, someone bit me and it was awesome” 

“Awesome?” Hyunwoo questioned, his brow quirking curiously- his couple of experiences had been a bit uncomfortable and slightly painful, only Changkyun would find the fun in being bitten.

“Yes awesome. It was hot, and the guy was really cute, and he pulled me into a cupboard and said that I smelt good and asked if he could feed from me, we made out a bit by the way, and yeah it was fucking awesome!”

“He could have at least found the decency to clean it up a bit, you’re leaking” Kihyun added, scrunching his face at the two bloody holes that were leaving a stain on Changkyuns shirt, who in response, started to pat a tissue on them while fumbling around with the first aid kit on your table.

“Whatever, my point was that I would do it again… Y/N I would highly recommend it’s a holy experience.” Only Changkyun knew for sure you had never been bitten purely because you were the closest and you told each other everything. You really didn’t like the attention that was now turned to you, and you ducked your head in embarrassment with the sultry look that adorned Kihyun’s face. 

“I thought you had been bitten, surely Y/N?” Hyunwoo questioned, to which you responded by shaking your head quickly and taking a sip of your drink to cool your face. 

“Is it because you’re scared?” Kihyun asked, his voice a little too close to your ear and a little too low to be considered a friendly question, his eyes scanning your profile to gage your reaction.

“Dude, it’s not that deep… I guess it’s just never happened which I’m… Ok with?” It sounded more like a question than a statement, as from what you had heard about being bitten from Changkyun and other people you spoke to contrasted completely. 

“Normally, if it’s with the right person, who treats you carefully, it’s not painful” Kihyun informed, and Hyunwoo nodded in understanding, adding that the only time he had been bitten were in cases of emergency where the vampire was really hungry and Hyunwoo was the only willing feeder at the time- all the while Changkyun continued to display his shit eating grin while thinking about his own participation of the rather intimate act. “Do you want to be bitten Y/N?” Kihyun asked, tragically whilst you had been taking a sip of your coke, causing you to choke on the fizz and your heart to go into panic mode. Everyone around the table laughed, including Kihyun who patted your back sweetly while you got a grip of yourself, his hand lingering maybe a touch too long which you definitely noticed. The casual chatter continued, you were grateful to Kihyun for changing the subject to something less awkward and as the hours passed, you had all eventually migrated to the small living area that was adjacent to the kitchen in the open plan apartment. At some point, Changkyun had turned the TV on to some random show but mostly everyone was scrolling through their phones, barely paying attention. Kihyun had sat next to you on the loveseat, and neither of you could avoid the tension after your little episode about being bitten about an hour earlier. Truth be told, Kihyun had thought about biting you for a while now, your blood smelt crisp and sweet; very much to his taste, and it was no doubt he was attracted to you and cared enough to make sure your first experience was gentle and nurturing- not rough and frivolous. 

At some point, you became uncomfortable in your jeans, and announced quickly that you were going to change into your pyjamas and would only be a second. You had just pulled on your sweats and a loose cotton T-shirt in the privacy of your bedroom when you heard a soft knocking on your door. You shuffled over to it and opened it, only to reveal a soft looking Kihyun on the other side. You moved over so he could step into the threshold and promptly flop onto your made bed while you stepped over to stand in front of him with your arms crossed. “Uhm… Hello?” you quipped, not quite understanding why he made the journey to you room when you’d only left for a second.

“Can I ask you something?” He questioned gently, looking straight into your eyes, causing a blush to decorate your cheeks.  
“Uh yeah sure, whats up?” and you plopped into your desk chair in front of him expectantly.

“Were you serious about not being bitten before?” It was clear from the look on his face that he was serious, and not in a teasing mood that you were used to.

“What about it Kihyun?” And you rolled your eyes, growing tired of the conversation. It wasn’t a big deal in your opinion, you didn’t understand why vampires and Changkyun glorified it so much. 

“Well, I was just wondering… and say no if you don’t want to I’m not pressuring you or anything… wondering if you maybe wanted someone you knew to be your first?” The look of confusion was easily recognizable on your face, so he continued quickly. “I mean that, bites hurt if the vampire is careless, really hungry and there’s no bond or trust between them and the feeder, and to be honest Y/N, I really care about you and I don’t want your first bite to be traumatic in any way… It can be kinda nice” He added onto the end, tilting his head cheekily and causing his soft bangs to fall into his eyes slightly. 

“What is your point?” You asked tiredly, the tension in the room causing you to be very on edge. The way that he was looking at you was making your stomach do somersaults and you were silently questioning if he was as nervous as you were by the conversation.

“My point is, would you like me to bite you first? If you want.. Like I said no pressure.” and he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he kept eye contact with you, a gentle smile on his lips encouraging you to answer. Honestly, the answer was obvious, of course you would love for your crush of almost a year to bite you first, but admittedly you were scared; scared that it would hurt, scared he wouldn’t like your blood, scared that he wouldn’t stop and scared that he was doing all this on a purely platonic level and nothing would come of it. However, those thoughts were put to bed when Kihyun gently picked up your hand and held it lightly in his own, a blush on his own cheeks and a loving look in his eye. “I like you Y/N, like a lot, and if anyone is going to bite you first I’d rather it be me.” and with that he gripped your hand harder and smiled at your bashful gaze upon hearing his confession. 

‘I like you too.” You replied quietly and allowed yourself to be pulled by his hand with your butt still attached to your spinny desk chair, only coming to a stop when you were situated between his legs and your faces a lot closer than they were before. Despite your adorable confession though, there was still some turmoil in your head about your other anxieties, which Kihyun could sense and took it upon himself to put them to rest.

“I promise I’ll be gentle” he whispered into the shell of your ear, nosing at the soft hair framing your face. “I won’t bite unless you say it’s ok… you smell amazing baby” and you shuddered at the last comments, your heart beating one hundred a minute but your body frozen. You barely registered Kihyun moving backwards on your bed to make room for you, gradually pulling you into a standing position, only to pull you more so you were sitting beside him near the edge of your bed. You licked your lips slowly, still contemplating if you were really about to do this, and Kihyun’s eyes followed the movement. He reached out to brush some stray hairs off of your face, then his thumb very gently stroked your bottom lip, his eyes glued to the plumpness of them and used his hand cupping your cheek to slowly guide your head to his, a sigh of contentedness leaving his lips as they pressed gingerly to yours. The kiss was sweet, and you could feel yourself relaxing into his hold more and more as you subconsciously scooted impossibly closer to his frame while his arm that was not cradling your neck wound around your back and pushed your chest into his. His smirk was very evident when you pulled back for a breather, only your lips separating and the rest of you remained close. He moved his head to the side and exhaled through his nose, the small gust of air making the hair on the back of your neck stand up and causing you to grab a handful of bedsheet as a reflex. He chuckled sweetly in your ear, he knew that you were still worried and would soothe you until he knew you were absolutely ready. 

“It’ll be alright Y/N, it might hurt for a second, but I promise it’ll feel good really soon, just relax ok? You’re in good hands” He cooed, and began to run a soothing hand up and down your arm in an attempt to calm you and gently rocking his upper body that framed yours very slightly, the motion making you melt against him. After a minute or so of the gentle action his hand came up further, now resting on your shoulder and you could hear him breathing a little heavily through his nose; taking in your scent. Despite your lack of words, Kihyun still knew you well enough to read your slightly furrowed eyebrows and unfocused eyes as uncertainty, he knew he had to be patient with you as you summoned the courage to give him the ok. “I promise, promise, promise you’ll be ok babe” his lips again, very near your ear, making the situation very intimate for the both of you. “It’ll be ok, just be calm, I’ll be gentle” he reiterated, watching the last of the turmoil vanquish from your face and a look of ease and comfort replace it. You nodded slightly, a big enough signal for Kihyun to slowly bring his hand up and gently push the hair from your shoulder, his breath warm against your exposed skin. His free hand that was still wrapped around your shoulders moved to both cradle your head and hold your hair out of the way, the other hand stroking down your throat, finding that artery where your blood pumped furiously. “Can you tilt your head back a bit for me? That’s it” He spoke softly, his tone encouraging. What would be an awkward angle for your head was anchored comfortably by the hand holding your hair and you took a deep breath as he leant in close to your neck, his fluffy hair tickling your cheeks and throat. After one last moment of hesitation Kihyun pushed his head in the juncture between your neck and shoulder and whispered sweetly; “I’m going to bite now.” You made a small noise of acknowledgement before abruptly hissing through your teeth at the feeling of his fangs breaking the skin and blood streaming to the surface. That hiss though, quickly turned into a small groan at the warm and pleasant feeling that blossomed from the point of contact. His hand holding your hair was very subtly pushing your neck impossibly further into his mouth as he slurped rather lewdly at your blood, producing noises that would normally cause you to blush, but instead you were distracted by the heat of his mouth against such a vulnerable part of you and the warmth that started in your throat, travelling down through your sternum and into the pit of your stomach. The feeling was so intense that your instinct was to pull away, but the warmth was only amplified by Kihyun’s un-letting hold on you that prevented escape. After a minute or so, the gulping died down into a plethora of gentle kisses and licks to the two small puncture wounds that were accompanied with matching bruises, causing a strong shiver to run down your spine. At this reaction, Kihyun’s hold on your hair and the back of your neck loosened and you let your head fall forward into a more comfortable position. You could hear the blood thrumming in your ears as you tried to catch your breath, Kihyun sounding just as breathless as you were. He shamelessly licked a spot of blood on the corner of his mouth, eyeing the holes on your neck carefully to make sure they were healing, and when he was satisfied, turned his gaze to you, smiling at the blissed out expression on your face and using his arm to pull you into him again in a warm embrace, his lips on your hair. “That wasn’t so bad was it?” He grinned, and you huffed out a laugh because no, it wasn’t bad, in fact it was wonderful you could do that again and again, so long as Kihyun was the one doing the feeding. After a short while of comfortable silence and Kihyun pressing soothing kisses to the top and crown of your head, a thought crossed your mind.

“Hyunwoo and Changkyun are waiting for us” you giggled against his chest and he smiled at your cuteness.

‘Don’t worry about them baby, pretty sure they fell asleep” And you rolled your eyes at the truth of his statement in that those two were always so oblivious. “Are you tired?” He questioned quietly and gently, now realising that your eyes were drooping from the exhaustion of the events a few minutes ago. 

“Yeah, a bit” You replied just as quietly, and shuffled so you could pull your duvet from underneath you and clamber inside it. KIhyun watched sleepily, the intense session you had clearly taking a toll on him too and he also clambered under the covers, pulling your frame towards him and petting your hair gently. A sleepy silence fell over the room as you and Kihyun slept on, the rain still pattering against the window pane and a blanket of warmth in the atmosphere fell over the both of you, you couldn’t be happier. Changkyun will be so proud.


End file.
